


Adaptive Ability

by PetulantPenmanship



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetulantPenmanship/pseuds/PetulantPenmanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh off of a rather spectacular escape from Hell spearheaded by the once immortal Voodoo Queen Marie Laveau, she and Misty Day travel back to the Swamp Witch’s home base to rest and end up getting other affairs in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptive Ability

“I ain’t stayin’ in no swamp house!” 

Marie was very clearly offended, staring at the one room shack in disgust. Her first night on Earth was already exhausting enough, but she had no intention of being stuck in the middle of nowhere surrounded by rabid, reanimated crocodiles and the smell of liquid shit surrounding the space they occupied.

Misty shot Marie a quick glare before surveying the property she left behind. “It wasn’t disturbed, thank goodness. Don’t know how long we been gone, but this is the safest place to pop up all of a sudden after an uwanted vacation in Hell.” She had no desire to revisit the undeserving damnation she was just delivered from and hoped Marie was aware enough not to drag it out any further.. 

“If we have to stay here, we should at least clean up.” 

Misty nodded before heading over to the bed. It was just as disheveled as the day she left it.

Silence preoccupied the time the two women spent tidying up the shack, save for the tiny sounds of shifting trinkets, boxes, and broken 8-Track remnants being removed. When they finally finished, the two gratefully took spots on the bed, since the floor was the only other option. Misty fell back on her sheets, rubbing the fabric between her fingers and smiling.

“It’s always the little things you forget about until you ain’t got ‘em anymore,” she mused, closing her eyes and humming a predictably Fleetwood-calibur ballad. Marie smiled at the little witch for a moment, but the memory of the task at hand called her focus back into play. 

“Don’t forget about that deal we made when I got you outta that classroom.” Marie’s stern tone threw Misty out of her contentment and she opened her eyes, nodding and gripping a handful of the bedding. “I don’t make promises I can’t keep, Marie. You’ll get your family back.”

“And you’ll get that white house hell you want so badly to be a part of.” Marie chuckled before surveying the pensive shade that suddenly cut across her companion’s face. “What’s wrong with you, girl? Change of heart?”

“No use goin’ back there anymore. Lost cause if you ask me. I may just end up staying here.”

“Alone? I mean,I know you used to it, but I know for a fact that going back to bein’ alone after experiencing companionship for the first time is a hard sell for anybody.”

“You can relate, huh?” Misty knew trying to hide the current stress in her features was a lost cause at this point, and Marie’s compassion was always evident, even when it was at its lowest and for good reason. However long they spent wriggling their way out of Hell together gave her insight into the beautiful Voodoo Queen in front of her, and she hadn’t noticed until now how comfortable she was in her presence. Smiling, she offered a hand to Marie’s shoulder. “Well for the moment at least I won’t be by myself.”

“If we stay in this dump any longer, you will be.” Marie looked over at Misty’s crestfallen face and let out a laugh that could have pierced the wood walls with its brightness. “I’m just kiddin’ you. It’s good to have the company.” As she said that she laid her hand over Misty’s and smiled.

The nature-bred beauty lost track of time for a second, staring at their hands, and then at Marie’s face. Although she didn’t seem to enjoy the surroundings much, her savior seemed to glow in the Louisiana backlight.

“I wondered how long it was gonna take you.”

“What?” Misty pulled back just a bit snapping out of her trance and realizing that her hand moved to the side of Marie Laveau’s face. “Oh shit I didn’t mean to make you-”

“No, no, no. It’s okay.” Marie’s tone softened and she pulled Misty’s arm closer, causing her arm to fall limp around her shoulder. “I never said I’d be disappointed.”

Misty wasn’t a spacey type by any means, but she was giving off that air, unable to perceive the situation around her as being something that was actually happening. Were they actually still in Hell and Marie was going to tear her away like some cruel teenage romance that she thought she was too old for? It would be a possibility, if not for the feel of soft lips pressing themselves on her own. Those were very real. 

Before her heart had the chance to completely jettison out of her chest, Misty pushed away, her face completely flushed in something close enough to be described as a combination between mortification and desire. “I don’t really think I expected that from you.” 

“Shit happens, cherie.” Marie pulled her back toward her, wrapping their lips in a kiss that held much more intent than the first one. It became obvious to Misty then that although it was still a big surprise to be admired in any fashion by a woman so powerful as to pull her from her hell, it was certainly not an illusion and she intended to capitalize on it.

After the third round of impassioned kisses broke, Misty got up from the bed only to straddle Marie’s thighs, wrapping both arms around her neck. 

“Oh, gettin’ ‘bold now huh?” Marie winked and Misty rolled her eyes smiling. “How long am I gonna have to deal with those smart-ass remarks?”

“Now that’s up to you.”

Revisiting Misty’s flushed face was a bit of a redundancy, but it managed to pale even more under the hoarse whisper of Marie’s last statement. Marie reached toward Misty’s lips with her own and the paused makeout session resumed with mutual earnest.


End file.
